Beautiful Goodbye
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: Songfic to Maroon 5's Beautiful Goodbye, Beautiful song beautiful couple. Please read!


I heard this song and started having feels. I started getting pictures in my head and i just need to write it. I don't own the song Maroon 5 does. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Harry POV.

_ I count the ways I let you down _  
_ All my fingers and toes but I'm running out _

So many times I left Ginny hanging. I felt so bad not being able to tell her why I was leaving. I didn't want to. I want to be at Hogwarts again by the lake with Ginny's head in my lap.

_ Clever words can't help me now _  
_ I tipped you attack but you're slipping out_

__I always came up with some excuse when Hermione would come and pull me away to talk about the plan. Something clever to make her less mad. It would keep her from hexing me but she would still be mad as hell.

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_ When I first met you, so in love that night_

__The way she looked at me the night of our first kiss when we were walking on the grounds. So much love and affection in her brown eyes.

I had walked outside The Burrow around 2 in the morning. It was two days before the wedding and with the wait of what was to come on my shoulders I couldn't sleep. I sat down by a tree. A few minutes later I heard foot steps and drew my wand.

''Harry. Calm the bloody hell down.'' Ginny said sitting next to me.

''Sorry.''

''It's fine.''

''So do you plan on telling me what is going on? I hate feeling like stuff is going on behind my back. I know it is and I feel so stupid!'' It ever takes her long to get to the point.

''I can't tell you Gin. It puts you at risk.'' I said with a sigh.

''I don't care! I really really don't! I just want to understand. To understand why you broke up with me, why you are so distant. What did I ever do wrong Harry?''

''What do you mean?'' I ask looking at her.

''What did I do? Did I not love you enough? Am I not pretty enough? I don't understand!'' She said throwing her hands down.

''You didn't do anything wrong Gin. He hurts everyone I'm close to. I couldn't live if anything happened to you because of me.''

''Harry. I'm not just gonna sit back and ket you fight. I want to come.'' She said.

''Ginny,''

''No. I'm not useless. I can help! And what do you think Hogwarts is gonna be like? I can't be that much better than where you're going. Please just tell me.''

''I can't.''

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

She stood and turned away. I got up and grabbed her arm turning her back to me. She had tears streaming down her gorgeous cheeks. I held her face in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs.

''You are so beautiful. I love you so much. But I have to go. Goodnight.'' I kissed her tears.

And_ I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

She was so beautiful even with the mascara running down her cheeks.

_ Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye _  
_ It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye _  
_ It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah_

_ When did the rain become a storm? _  
_ When did the clouds begin to form? _  
_ Yeah we got knocked out of course by a natural force_

__The next morning her shoulders were slouched and her head was down. The girl who usually never shut up didn't say a word. The only seat at the table was next to me.

_And well, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

__She sat down and when I knew no one was watching I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

''Just wait. I'll fix it and then everything will be back to ho wit was.''

That night I couldn't sleep again so I went downstairs to see Ginny sitting on the couch.

''Hi.''

''Don't start.'' She said.

''I'm sorry.'' I said sitting in the chair next to the couch.

''I don't care. What do you want anyway?'' she snapped.

''I'm sorry.'' I said again.

''I'm tired of hearing it!'' She said standing. She was crying again. I hated myself for making the love of my life, the happiest girl I ever met, cry.

_ All the pain you try to hide _  
_ Through your mascara lines as they stream down from your eyes _

__All of her pain coming in black streaks on her pretty little face. I can't take it anymore! I'm done! She can come. I'll hold her and love her again. I got up and wrapped her in my arms. At first she tried to escape my hold but then gave up in heap of a sob into my chest.

_And let them go, let them fly  
Holding back, won't turn back time  
Believe me, I've tried_

''Just let the tears fall. Holding them in doesn't do shit.'' I said rubbing her back.

''I'll explain everything. You can come. I just want to make you happy.'' I said when she finally calmed down.

She looked up at me and I put my finger under her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

_Your eyes were so bright  
And I remember your eyes were so bright  
And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, so in love that night  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye  
It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye  
It's dripping from your eyes, yeah_

When her lips left mine she looked at me with the bright light back in her eyes.

''Ok!'' She said.

''I love you so much.'' She told me wrapping her arms around my lower back.

''I love you too, Beautiful.''

I replied with a laugh.


End file.
